Mi Conejita
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Dedicado para eltíorob95. Advertencia de Lemon y Loudcest.


**Mi Conejita:** **¿Cómo han estado después de tanto de tiempo?. Espero que bien, disculpen si nunca más volví a lanzar otro One-Shot de Loudcest, pero literalmente me había tomado unas "largas vacaciones", por así decirlo y dejar todo liberado para que en el 2019 pueda escribir la secuela de "Te amo" (Lunacoln) y nada más, pero al final decidí volver con lo prometido: Fics de Loudcest y éste va dedicado para eltíorob95, quien me pidió uno de Linka-Lynn varón con Lemon.**

 **Todos los derechos reservados para Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

 **Advertencia de Lemon y Loudcest.**

* * *

La 1 de la mañana, toda una casa sumida en el más profundo de los silencios, como si fuera un lago bajo la Luna Llena de la noche más placentera, calmada, no se oía ni un solo ruido por todo el inmueble, mientras que sus moradores yacían bajo el sueño de Morfeo, lo único que parecía oírse en aquel sitio era el rechinar de una cama que provenía del fondo, ubicado en el pasillo, el tramo final del mismo, en donde había una habitación, la última de aquella "lista", en donde estaban dos personas: Una chica albina y un joven castaño. Aquel sitio decorado con aquellos toques para la única hija nacida en medio de esa familia llena de chicos, era especial, ya que sus hermanos habían jurado en protegerla y si alguien llegaba a lastimarla, aunque en lo más mínimo, pagaría las consecuencias. Sí, los lazos de sangre estaban bien unidos, soldados, fuertes como un puente en medio de una tempestad o un barco que surcaba los mares tormentosos, pero lo que no se sabía, era que uno de ellos era el más sobre-protector con su hermanita, siendo éste el deportista de la familia y uno de los más fuertes, quien daría todo por ella junto con el resto de sus hermanos, pero aquella persona, como se dijo, iba más allá de esa "Barrera" que les separaba y desde hacía un tiempo, había comenzado con algo más superior a la protección.

Esa pasión encendida dentro de él, el día en el que los dos decidieron dar el gran salto, abandonar aquella posición y pasar al "siguiente nivel", mientras que entre besos y caricias, el calor de sus cuerpos se iba fundiendo como el acero de una fundición, formando algo más que eso, una forma totalmente nueva, aunque no fuera aceptada por la sociedad.

La cama crujía, rechinaba, se podía oír como aquella albina se tapaba la boca para evitar no soltar ningún grito que alertara y despertara a los habitaciones del domicilio, si eso llegaba a pasar, lo único que obtendrían, como respuesta, sería ser tildados de "enfermos", "depravados" y serían separados los unos de los otros, alejados de la familia y considerados "monstruos" por la sociedad por cometer algo tan "salvaje" como el incesto.

Sus caderas se movían de un lado para el otro, podía sentir el miembro viril de su hermano dentro de su vagina, mientras que las mejillas se ambos se tornaban carmesí por la excitación y emoción que recorría en ellos, sumado a la intensidad que iba aquella "mini-fiesta", en donde tenían la puerta cerrada para evitar cualquier interrupción y ser atrapados con las manos en la masa.

\- Lynn...Lynn...- Le llamaba la chica albina a su hermano, uno de los mayores, el cual estaba saboreando aquellos pechos de su hermana, ya bastante crecidos.- Esto...esto se siente genial...- Decía la joven con un enorme calor en su calor.

\- Jejeje, ¿te gusta, Mi Conejita?.- Preguntó el chico con un tono picaresco en su voz.

 _"Conejita"_ , un término bastante dulce de parte de su hermano hacia ella, pero era algo que concordaba, que se unía, sus cabellos blancos y esos dientes eran tan similares a los de aquellos tiernos animales que merodeaban por Royal Woods y habitaban en los bosques. Ella era la conejita de Lynn y él no permitiría que nadie la lastimara.

\- No te detengas, ¿sí?.- Pidió la chica, quien no quería que aquella "fiesta" terminara. Sentía el pene de Lynn en su vagina, mientras que iban llegando a un punto sin retorno, al clímax de la historia.

Fue entonces que apretó los dientes y su hermano redobló las embestidas contra su interior, yendo despacio y luego rápido, haciendo sentir a ella como si estuvieran en un "Paraíso".

\- ¿Te lo imaginas, hermanita?. Solos tú y yo cuando nos casemos, en una isla tropical, en nuestra "Luna de Miel", por supuesto que me gustaría tener hijos contigo, sería estupendo: Toda una generación de campeones y amantes de cómics y video-juegos.- Mostró Lynn aquel "proyecto" que tenía con su hermana.

\- Jejejejeje, lo sé, pero iremos despacio, Amor, no quisiera que nadie se meta contigo o conmigo.- Pidió Linka, mientras que su hermano le acarició los cabellos y luego volvía a bajar para besar sus labios y bajaba desde su cuello hasta sus pechos, sintiendo aquellas suaves "montañas" y luego la atrapaba con sus manos, envolviendo a la chica por la cintura, abrazándola a más no poder.

\- _No pares, ¿sí?.-_ Fue el pedido que le dijo al oído, la albina a su hermano mayor.

\- _Te prometo que no me voy a detener.-_ Juró el muchacho, mientras que redoblaba las embestidas, una vez más, para después ir llegando hasta el punto final de aquella noche, en donde acabó dentro de Linka, haciéndole sentir un calor en su interior.

Pronto, la joven se acurrucó contra el pecho de Lynn, quien le acarició sus cabellos y le planteó un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Te gustó, Mi Conejita?.- Preguntó el chico, tras haber hecho eso y ambos se tapaban con las sábanas.

\- Fue lo mejor, lo has hecho bien y menos mal que usaste protección, jejejeje.- Respondió la chica, mientras que le daba otro beso en los labios.- Lo hiciste muy bien, pero...- En ese momento, el semblante de Linka cambió a uno de miedo, pero el chico puso su dedo de la mano izquierda contra sus labios y luego hacía un gesto de silencio.

\- De esto, de lo que hicimos tú y yo, nadie se va a enterar, te lo prometo.- Juró el muchacho, haciendo ese juramento con ella de que nadie se enteraría.

\- Será nuestro secreto, lo prometo.- Se unió la albina a aquella promesa y de ahí, los dos se fueron a dormir, tenían que prepararse para otro día en aquella ruidosa casa de Michigan, pero una cosa sí estaban seguros: Su amor incestuoso jamás sería descubierto.

Pronto, Linka y Lynn se dieron un tierno beso y el chico la tomó en sus brazos a su "Conejita", acurrucándola contra su pecho y de ahí, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, a la espera de un nuevo día.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **No sé si estará bien esta historia, no soy bueno con el Lemon, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo en esto. Le agradezco muchísimo a eltíorob95 por aquel homenaje que me hizo hace unos meses atrás y aquí va mi regalo de parte mía. Perdón si tardé bastante en hacerlo, he estado ocupado y saliendo de un resfriado.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y nos estamos viendo.**

 **Próximo homenaje: Para AnonimousReader98.**


End file.
